Convincing
by SamwiseShort
Summary: Ino has shut herself away after the abuse she suffered at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha. Can Naruto convince her life is still worth living? Completely AU, set in a boarding school for troubled young people. (this is a repost of a story that was orginally posted by AryaMaysileeLovegood but was taken down) It's M for a reason people... Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Ino."

…

"INO."

…

…

"DAMMIT INO, WAKE UP!"

"Uhhhh… Fuck off, I'm sleeping…"

"Well you're obviously not. Get up, Headmistress Tsunade wants to see us."

"She can fuck off too, I'm sleeping…."

"Dammit Ino, get up!"

"DAMMIT NARUTO, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! AND DON'T COME IN MY ROOM AGAIN, CREEP!"

The terseness of her voice frightened him. He had known Ino for far too long, and he knew far too much about her. Her past, her present and her issues. He knew that she and Sakura had once been the best of friends, until they rivalled over the boy who broke both their hearts. Motherfucking Sasuke Uchiha. Those words turned all girls into stammering, stuttering, damp-panty-wearing fools. Though he wouldn't mind getting a pair of Ino's panties… But that could wait. All he had to do was convince her that boys weren't all overly horny, heartbreaking, money-laundering, drug dealing sadists… It would take a lot to convince her of anything, let alone to convince her to love him. Fucking Sasuke, ruining everything, as fucking usual. He wasn't even there, yet he was still wrecking peoples lives, and didn't even give a damn.

The neediness in his voice surprised her. She had known Naruto ever since they started attending the academy together. They were kindred spirits, held together by love of anarchy and hatred of authority. They had no morals, no obligations, no troubles. Until she met motherfucking Sasuke Uchiha. He had ruined her, inside and out. Since then, she had treated all men like the slime they were, even if they weren't. She had shut everyone out, convinced that everyone was out to get her. That everyone was going to hurt her. There was nothing, no-one, in the world, that could convince her otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't move a muscle."

The shutter clicks. She squirms in her seat, her limbs writhing against her binds.

"Dammit Ino. Stay fucking still."

Another click. Closer to her this time. She quivers only slightly, but it is still too much."

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL!"

The side of her face erupts in an explosion of pain. A drop of blood lingers on her cheek, then drops to the floor, replaced by a weak trickle of gore. The feeling of the binds, made of velvet, against her skin contrasts sharply with the cold firmness of the chair. Even though her restraints are soft, they are cutting into her wrists, her ankles, her throat. Something lands on the gash on her cheek, and a burning sensation begins. Salt. She exhales sharply, the pain leaving her breathless and bringing tears to her eyes.

"Go ahead and cry. No-one can help you now."

He advances on her, in the way that a lion prowls towards an unsteady doe. She was his prey, and he was right. No-one could save her now.

Click.

She awoke with a start, gasping and sobbing frantically. It's alright, it's okay, he's not here, he left a long time ago. The thought only made her sob harder. She couldn't survive without him, but she would not live if she returned to him. He would see to that. Her frantic sobbing subsided into feeble weeping, until she rolled over and fell into a deep slumber once more.

"Oh you're back. I wondered wherever you had gone."

She could not tell if his tone as gentlemanly or mocking. She was no longer bound, but still sitting on the sturdy chair. He was turned away from her, as he always was. She never saw his face; she could never read his expression. It frightened her. Absent mindedly, she reached her hand up to touch her cheek. It came away bloody. She gasped in horror, and he swirled around to face her. She still did not see his face. He tentatively stepped towards her, and placed his hand on her blood smeared cheek. She smiled; it was alright, he was back to normal, he would take care of her.

Lightening quick, he had a hold of her white blonde hair, tightly wound around his slender fist.

"You'll stay still this time. Won't you my little mouse?"

She hated her nickname. It made her sound weak. But she was, compared to him. He was a child, she his worthless plaything. And now it was time to play.


	3. Chapter 3

He yanked her across the room by her hair, slamming her against the wall. Her head thumped painfully against the concrete. She gasped, and reached around to feel for the crown of her head. He snatched her wrist in his free hand and twisted it sharply the wrong way. The strain of her joint pulling out of the socket almost made her burst into tears. But she would not give him the satisfaction, she would not give him what he wanted. Not yet. She would stand up, she would stay strong. She would take control. That bastard would learn his lesson today.

His chest was pressed against her, holding her slender frame against the cold concrete. He was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. He hurled her away from him, and stormed across the room, grasping the back of his head with his hands. She casually leaned against the wall as he delved into a bag made of black leather. He pulled out a leather belt, set with a handsome ornate buckle that was made of silver. He swirled around to face her, wrapping the belt around his hand.

"Are you ready to play, little mouse?"

She took a deep breath in, trying to stay composed.

"No Sasuke. I am not a mouse, I am not a toy, I am not your plaything, you sadistic bastard. Put your belt back around your trousers, no girl ever wants to delve into there anyway."

He was by her side in a flash, the leather taut around her neck.

"Oh, you don't know sadistic, dearest Ino. At least not yet."

He loosened the belt, but used it to pull her onto the ground. She lay curled up on the floor, hugging herself, trying to hide her vulnerable nudity from the prying eyes of this monster.

"Oh no need to be shy Ino. You don't have much to hide anyway. Like I said, you're just a little mouse."

She burned with embarrassment as he undid the belt from around her neck. She absent minded-ly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned her head away from him. She couldn't bear to look at him. She had no idea what the cost of her defiance would be; she only knew that Sasuke would love the punishment he would dish out.

"Bend over little mouse."

Those words chilled her to the core. No, no, no no no! He was going to violate her. The thought made her feel sick to the stomach. She may have been a bitch and a thief and lazy and a cheat, but she was still pure. That was the only thing that had comforted her during her many sessions of torture; that her virginity was still intact, and she had not handed it over to this psychotic monster. She shivered as she wriggled onto her knees and leaned forward. He chuckled softly.

"Good little mouse. If you're good, I may reward you. But then again, you have been a very bad girl…"

His words trailed off as he ran his hand down her spine. She shuddered almost violently, bracing herself, for what she was not quite sure. He pulled his hand away, and she could hear him move away from her. She had been spared her punishment, for now at least. But now she had to get away, to run away from this place and never come back. As she began to pull herself to her feet, she screamed in agony, as Sasuke began to tear away her purity.


End file.
